The Survey was first initiated in 1957 by the NSF. NIH shares NSF's interest in the production of doctorate holding scientists in the United States, and has been one of several federal agencies to support the Survey since 1971. The NIH makes extensive use of Survey data to study long-term trends in the educational outcomes and employment characteristics of PH.D.'s in science fields relevant to NIH's mission.